1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to cameras, including cameras that provide a tally light to indicate when the camera is active.
2. Description of Related Art
Some video cameras include what is known as a “tally light.” The light is usually mounted on the outside of the camera and turned on when the camera is active. The light lets people in front of the camera know when the camera is active so that they can conduct themselves accordingly. When multiple cameras are used, such as in news room sets, the tally light may function to indicate which of the cameras is active, thereby allowing news casters to know which camera to look at. Tally lights on studio video cameras are typically large and red.
Tally lights also now appear on consumer video camcorders. They are often less prominent (e.g., a small red LED) and may be able to be disabled via the camera's settings menu. These are often referred to as “camera recording lamps.” They are typically unobtrusive, but visible to anyone looking for them.
Although helpful, a subject may still not be able to determine whether she is within the field of view of the camera. This may cause the subject to think that the subject is being photographed when the subject is not, or vice versa.